I give you a second chance, will you take it?
by Neptune's daughter
Summary: We all know what happened at the end of ROTS. But, what if Force decided to... meddle in? Obi-Wan carried Luke to Lars's, but he himself picked another child. A girl so similar to his once-best friend that it's frightening. Can you really shove your past behind? Krystal'll need all help she can have. How will that turn out? And will her half-brother's destiny be her own?
1. Past

_As the Republic crumbles into the dust, replaced by the Sith Empire, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda and Bail Organa separate on Polis Massa. Bail took newborn Leia Amidala Skywalker, now Leia Organa, on Alderaan, Yoda moves into seclusion on Dagobah and Obi-wan took Luke on Tatooine to his Aunt and Uncle. But, Force decided to give Skywalker family chance, and created another being similar to Anakin: a girl. A girl that will change the history of galaxy._

Three-year-old blond boy with sky-blue eyes chased his five-year-old brown-haired friend around Lars homestead.

„Catch me if you can, you slowpoke!" girl shouted in delight, zooming around one of the vaporators.

„Am not!" boy yelled back."Just you wait, Krys!" Krys giggled and slipped on the oil that boy accidentally dropped an hour ago.

"Gotcha!" Boy yelped, skidding to halt beside her and clamping her forearm.

"No fair!" Krys complained."You wouldn't won if oil wasn't there, Luke!"Luke shrugged, obviously still high after catching his fast and elusive friend.

"Krystal! Luke! Get inside, storm is coming!" Woman cried out from the entrance.

"Yes, Aunt Beru/Miss Lars", children replied and hurried in: Tatooinian sandstorms were really nasty.

"Hello, young Luke. I trust you and my Krystal haven't gone too far?" kind old man spoke up, sitting in one of Lars' chairs.

"Uncle Ben, I'm not a child!" Krystal whined slightly while her friend smirked at her.

"No we didn't, Ben", Luke answered, snickering at Krys's discomfort and anger.

"Then you can go and start tinkering", Owen grunted. Two mischief makers squealed and ran to garage, leaving grown-ups alone.

"I have no idea what to do" Ben admitted. He faced very tough decision: he had to train his young charge, but he couldn't reveal neither Luke's nor Krystal's existence to Emperor, or even worse Vader.

"I don't want any of that mumbo-jumbo near my nephew", Owen grumbled. Ben nodded.

"I understand you, Owen", Ben reasoned, "but let me at least teach him how to shield himself. If he finds himself in front of Vader, he could hide so no one would be able to find how powerful he truly is."Plea could be clearly heard in his sentences. Owen quietened, thinking.

"All right, but just shielding", Lars threatened. "He won't be able to remember anything." Ben stood up and extended his right hand.

"We have a deal." After a short pause, Owen shook it. Beru sighed.

„Oh, Owen", she said with a sigh, „he will learn about his heritage eventually. If you keep it from him now, you might risk his anger at us!"

„It's safer this way", Owen replied. „When the time is right, we will tell him everything. Until then, we need to tell Obi-Wan's daughter not to drag Luke into all of that Jedi stuff."

Three years later, Luke started school in Anchorhead: Krystal was in her third grade.

„Hey, look at that loser!" one ten-year-old shouted pointing at son of Anakin Skywalker.

„Yeah!" his friend chimed in. „Let's give him a warm welcome!" Unfortunately, Krystal heard them, and stood between them as boys descended on her only friend.

„Leave him alone!" she cried out, standing protectively in front of Luke.

"Little witch", first boy sneered, "move away before we move you!" As second boy moved to grab her, something unexplainable happened: she showed her hand out, and both boys flew into the wall, knocked out.

"Oh no", she whispered. "I'm going to be in so much trouble for this." Luke caught her hand.

"It's all my fault", he muttered. "Don't blame yourself." She shook her head.

"I lost my temper", she murmured. "I shouldn't have done that. Oh Force, Uncle Ben s going to _murder_ me and _feed_ me to Sarlacc. " Before Luke could ask her what she meant by _Force_, she ran off, stopping by Biggs and saying something to him.

"Hey Luke", Biggs greeted him. "What's wrong with Krys? She behaves like she's done something terrible. It's not like Vader will come here to hunt her down for that." Luke shrugged, equally mystified.

"I don't know. Can you show me my classroom?"

During the next few years, Krystal, Luke and Biggs formed an exclusive circle, nicknamed _Shadow Flight_. Its members were spread throughout the galaxy: main headquarters were in Mos Eisley, but there were hideouts on Bespin, Corellia, Ord Mantell, Dantooine and Coruscant. Various creatures found their way in: from Corellian smuggler Han Solo and his Wookie copilot Chewbacca, information broker Talon Karrde, to Rebel Alliance pilot Wedge Antilles and Baron-Administrator of Cloud City Lando Calrissian. All of them trusted each other, because Luke was very strict about letting people in. Galaxy's Underground knew of their existence, but not even Black Sun's spynet could identify them.

Right now, there was scheduled meeting in main HQ, in the centre of Mos Eisley. Krystal, Luke and Biggs bought it when their membership list started to grow. Everyone was sitting comfortably in their chairs: it was an annual meeting, and no one had any reason to worry. That is, if your name wasn't Talon Karrde. He was biting his lip, not sure how to relay disturbing information to the leaders. _Those kids are young, but they're sure not to be messed with_, he thought remembering a quick work that they made of Boushh, one of the more annoying bounty hunters.

"SILENCE!" girl named Krystal shouted. Everyone shut up and leaned forward, ready to start.

"All right, folks", Luke began, "you know why are we here, so no long talks from me or my companions." Chuckle escaped from few mouths: straightforwardness of their leaders was now legendary.

"However, we came into possession of some very unsettling information", Biggs continued. "Talon? Would you please relay it to us?" Talon sighed. He knew Luke and Krystal were offspring of Jedi, but their knowledge still rattled him.

"Few days before, one of my agents sent me very distressing report", he said without preamble. "According to him, Empire is building some sort of super-weapon, and if his sources are believable, it's powerful enough to destroy a planet." He sat, and chaos erupted.

"How is that possible? There's no substance powerful enough to do that!" Lando shouted.

"Why haven't we heard of that?" Koth Melan demanded. He was a Bothan spymaster, and he didn't really like Talon because of competition.

"SHUT UP!" Krystal yelled out, silencing all of them. "Master Melan's question is valid, Karrde. Would you like to explain?" He nodded.

"My agent is currently undercover as Imperial officer", he told them. "His code clearances aren't very high up, but he managed to overhear Moff Tarkin talking with Motti about it. Code name is _Death Star_." Wedge snorted.

"Fitting name for such _grand_ project", he said sarcastically. "Just another of their little projects that will ensure _safety_ of our galaxy."

"I'm with ya, pal", Han added with Chewie growling. "I don't like it one bit."

"Nor do we, Solo, but for now we have to keep low", Biggs said carefully.

"Master Melan, can you find some information on it?" Krystal said all business. Koth nodded. "Talon, tell your agent not to contact you until this weapon is nearly complete. Wedge, Winter, you'll need to drop some hints to Rebellion. And finally, we need a bounty hunter." Murmurs erupted in the room.

"Queit!" Luke snapped. "Listen, we have to know if crime lords have us on their hit list: I don't think you wanna get caught by Black Sun or Hutts." Han frowned with Lando.

"If I may, Bobba Fett is the best in his job. Maybe he can help us", he offered.

"He doesn't belong to any community", Winter replied quietly. "I'm not so sure he'll be willing to join us."

"Winter's right", Biggs said, "but there's no harm in asking him."

"I'll do it", Luke voiced. Members agreed: he was the best judge of personality between them.

"Is that all? Any other things you wish to discuss? No? Then you can go", Krystal concluded the meeting.

Bobba Fett was sitting in Mos Eisley's cantina when one of natives sat beside him.

"What do you want, kid?" he asked gruffly.

"I have a … proposition for you", blond boy said leaning back, like he was familiar with this surrounding. "Have you heard of _Shadow Flight_?"

"Who didn't?" Fett snorted. _Shadow Flight_ was a legend of criminal underground: every bounty hunter's dream was gaining information about their elusive members.

"What if I told that you are invited?" kid asked, leaning forward.

"I would've said that you're lying", Fett laughed harshly. "Besides, I don't think you're nearly as shady as those people are." Kid snickered.

"Well, I know where their headquarters are", he said amiably. "Is that enough of proof?" Bobba straightened up.

"I'm listening, kid."

"Would you like to join _Shadow Flight_?" he asked. "Rest assured, you wouldn't have any apparent connection to us, but you'll be granted access to our hideouts on Ord Mantell, Bespin, Coruscant… not to mention we have connections with Bothan spynet and best mechanics on this side of galaxy…"

"Count me in, kid", Bobba decided after a few seconds. "Any catch?"

"Five percent of your bounty goes into joint account, so we can extract any kind of repair or bribery, that's all."

"Agreeable", he said with nod, raising up. "Where to, kid?"

"Name's Luke, actually", kid – Luke – corrected. He told him the address, then abruptly went out, leaving most feared bounty hunter alone.


	2. From Tatooine it all begins

**Hey guys, I'm sorry, my parents forbade coming near my computer, and I couldn't write at all! This and the last chapter are merely introductions for the real business that will come real soon!**

**May the Force be with you!**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything besides the plot bunny and Krystal. I swear, she'll be the only OC... for now. Haha!**

* * *

**_5 years BBY_**

"Happy Life Day, Luke!" Krystal congratulated him as she handed his present.

"Thanks. You too, Krys." Luke was slightly overwhelmed by the sheer number of presents he got. "You really went out of way, Krystal", he complained weakly.

"Nonsense, Lukey", she said with amusement, "I got just as many gifts as you did. Besides, I'm almost off-age in Underground, and you will soon be able to enter Academy. I say it's enough of reason to celebrate extravagantly." Luke was still in shock as Ben, Owen and Beru entered Luke's room in Lars' homestad.

"Happy Life Day, darling", Ben said giving his adoptive daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Uncle Ben", she said with honest smile. "Sixteen finally."

"You're still not off-hook, young lady", he threatened with glint in his eyes. "You may be almost off-age, but you're way too young for any kind of off-planet adventure." Krystal snorted good-naturedly.

"_Soong peetch alay_**.**" Luke snickered.

"Yeah", he agreed and doubled over seeing Ben's face pale.

"You snuck out?" Ben demanded incredulously.

"_Tagwa, Ur-Damin_", Krystal replied and laughed. "You really expected me to be goody girl?" Ben shook his head.

"You're really impossible", he muttered. Aloud he commented, "So you mastered Huttese. What else can I expect?"

"Well, Mando'a only", she admitted. "I didn't really have time for the rest." Luke whistled.

"Can you teach me some phrases? I'd like to insult Imps without them knowing anything." She giggled.

"Sure. Hey, your Aunt and Uncle want to give you a present." Owen gave her a thankful glance and turned toward his nephew.

"Erm", he started, "we think you're now old enough to drive your skyhopper, and Miss Kenobi is old enough to travel over the galaxy, so..." he trailed off. Luke's eyes widened.

"We can go on vacation?" he asked gleefully. Krystal's jaw dropped.

"_Vacation_? _That's_ the surprise you've been talking about?" she practically shrieked. "Oh, now I have to pack, and..."

"Krys, chill", Luke rebuked her. "Damn, you really need to relax." She pouted, but gave in nontheless.

"And not just anywhere", Ben said warmly. "You're going on a exploring mission on Yavin IV for a month." Luke's and Krystal's faces sported identical wide grins.

"Wheee! Luke, we _have _to tell Han! I just got his message: we're needed there!" Luke's smile, if possible, grew even wider.

"Now _that's_ something to look forward to. Comm him and say that we'll be there in 1700 sharp." Krys skipped off to her guest room, which held her comlink, while Luke remained with his guardians and Krystal's sort-of-father.

"Luke, can we talk outside?" Ben asked.

"Sure, why not? Uncle Owen, I'm outside", he hollered. "I'll be back in a minute!" He went outside and sat beside a man he regarded as honorary uncle.

"Luke, your uncle didn't want me to give you this, but to survive on Yavin you will definitely need it." He rummaged shortly around his bag, and pulled out a silver tube.

"What's that?" Luke asked his mechanical side wondering from what it was constructed.

"It's your father's lightsaber. An elegant weapon, but for more… civilized days." Krystal ran out full speed.

"Uncle Ben! Where are you?" She stopped suddenly, seeing her uncle and best friend speaking. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, of course not", Luke said in slightly stiff voice. Her eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?" She then spied lightsaber. "Oh, you're giving him Ani's lightsaber?" she asked with a pride in her voice. "Good. I'll start packing for both of us." She waltzed away then, humming some tune that sounded oddly familiar to both Luke and Ben.

"She knew about this?" Luke asked, betrayal in his voice. Ben shook his head.

"Yes. She decided to pick through my chest, and found this. I couldn't deny her a story. After all, your father was her half-brother."

Luke stared in incomprehension at old Ben, who just smiled benignly.

"Half-sister?" he asked, feeling dizzy. "She's technically my _aunt_?"

"Yes, she is", Ben said unperturbed. "She even adopted your surname to show just how much she adores your father."

"Krystal Kenobi-Skywalker", Luke said shaking his head. "Of all things, this was the last thing I expected."

"Yes, I know", Ben replied. "Now, Luke, I will ask you the same thing I asked Krystal nine years ago: do you want to learn the ways of Force and become a Jedi?" Luke looked at him in amazement and shouted:

"Yes! Yes, I do!"

* * *

Krystal already packed everything by the time Luke and Ben got back in the homestead. She was swinging back and forth on her toes listening to the blaring music over headphones Wedge gave her for her last Life Day.

"Hey, Krys!" Luke yelled throwing his bag in the landspeeder. "Your old man wants to give you something!" Krystal shut the device and walked over. After a short talk, Ben gave her a box which made her smile brilliantly.

"Are you ready for this, Farmboy?" She shouted.

"Sure as hell, Witch Girl!" he shouted back at her and jump-started the speeder.

"Skywalker speed, nephew!" she chuckled, ready for a joyride Luke always gave her. Thankfully, she appreciated crazy speeds, so she wasn't surprised that they got to Mos Eisley in about half a standard hour.

"They're waiting for us", Luke observed climbing out of speeder. Indeed Han, Chewie and Wedge waited for them in front of their HQ.

"Happy Life Day, kiddos", Han greeted hugging Luke and planting a kiss on Krystal's cheek.

"Thanks, Han", Luke replied. "Have you heard the news? We're going on a vacation on Yavin IV!" Han's eyes widened.

"And me an' Chewie have just gotten a vacation ourselves", he said with a smirk. "Wanna hop aboard tommorow?"

"Hell yeah!" Krystal exclaimed. "Now, let's go inside before Imps spot us!"

Party was a blast: it lasted until the early hours of the next day, and _extravagantly_ didn't even begin describing it. Krystal and Luke might've said something about it, had Biggs not reminded them of his 18th Life Day party before he went to Academy. Naturally, most of the original members brought beverages, so it wasn't really surprising to see strange mixture of aliens and humans lying around. Krystal, Han, Lando, Chewie and Luke were the only ones that managed to fight off the intoxication: Krystal and Luke because of their Force training, Chewie because of his huge body, and Han and Lando simply because they were used to it.

"What a mess", Krystal commented delicately weaving around and administering detoxificator to her guests.

"Hey, we knew something like this would happen", Luke shot back moving Wedge onto the couch with Force. "Besides, it's a good thing our reputations have been untouched." _Reputations_, as Luke put it, was a code word for their aliases under which they hid. Empire didn't know Luke Skywalker, Krystal Kenobi and Biggs Darklighter: they knew Light, Prophetess and Star as leaders of the mysterious _Shadow Flight_. All of members that knew their real identities had aliases as well: Han and Chewie were Falcon I and II, Lando was Luck, Talon Wild, Winter Frost, Wedge Rogue, and so forth. They were created for communications, so that no spy could identify them.

"Ah, well", girl relented, "at least my old geezer wasn't here. He would've flipped." Ben, or Obi-Wan was really strict: Krystal often said that her father was the most overprotective parent she knew, aside from Luke's aunt and uncle.

"Speaking of which, will he come to see you off?" Han asked nervously.

"Erm, yeah, why you ask?" Luke replied. Chewie roared, and Krystal giggled.

"Don't worry, Chewie, you'll see 'im." Another roar. "Yeah, yeah, I know, he'll come, he promised. Besides, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you: after all, he's not the first Jedi General you've met." Chewie chuckled as Han's and Lando's jaws dropped down.

"Your old man was a _general_ in the Clone Wars?" Lando asked in disbelief.

"And not just any general", Luke said with a smile.

"He was the famed Negotiator", Krystal explained. "Why do you think I have surname Kenobi, huh?"

"Whoa, man", Han said with an awe-struck face, "I got to meet the Negotiator." Unable to hold any longer, Chewie and Luke exploded into laughter, Krystal barely holding herself from joining.

"Damn, Solo, I didn't know you were a fangirl of 'The Team'", Krys teased him. "Oh, this is _perfect_ for blackmail." Han finally got to his senses, and blushed.

"If you ever repeat this..." he threatened.

"Not to worry, it'll be our little secret", Prophetess smirked. Oh, how she _loved_ holding stuff like this over Han's head.

* * *

Few hours later Ben appeared in Mos Eisley cantina and went straight for Han's usual table.

"Hello, young Solo, Chewbacca", he greeted Corellian and his copilot. Chewie roared quietly and hugged the old Jedi General.

"Good, thank you for asking", Ben answered. "To the business, gentleman. I hear you're going to fly my daughter and her friend to Yavin system?"

"You got that right, _General_", Han said with slight sarcasm.

"Krystal was bragging again, wasn't she?" he said with a knowing glint in his eyes. "Very well. How much do you need?"

"Nah, don't worry about that old man", Han reassured him, "that part of deal is already covered. Now, will you come to see 'em off or not?"


	3. Bothawui and Naboo

**Okay, guys, this is my plan: Luke and Krystal won't go straight to Yavin IV, but slightly... around. Naturally, they'll encounter a lot of trouble... they're Skywalkers after all! Two planets per chapter, and I can promise you at least two more before they come on their destination. That's why chappies are a bit longer. Now, let's dive in!  
**

**P.S. Happy belated Easter, whoever celebrates it!**

* * *

**_Docking Bay 94, Mos Eisley space port_**

Han, Chewie and Ben entered the docking bay which hid _Millennium Falcon_ Han's 'baby' as he put it. Krystal and Luke waited for them with two backpacks and two small crates.

"You're really travelling light, aren't ya kiddos?" Han asked his voice tinged with amusement.

"Hey, we only need three sets of robes, everything else is survival gear", Luke defended himself.

"Nah, don't pay any attention to him Lukey", Krystal reassured him with mischievous smile. "He doesn't even know what 'traveling light' means with that heap of junk he calls ship lying around." Obi-Wan barely suppressed a chuckle. Chewie had no such restraints: he guffwaffed loudly, teasing his companion.

"What! I thought you were on my side, you traitor", Han exclaimed in mock horror and indignation. "Wookies these days", he muttered loudly, sending Luke into fits of laughter.

"Okay, now that we laughed at our poor Captain Solo, we should board. Just in case he decides to leave us stranded here, or push us out of airlock", Krystal pointed out, grin carved onto her face.

"That is still an option", Han threatened. Ben sighed; seeing his daughter and his... friend's... son departing was very painful. Krystal was very much a Kenobi both in looks and personality, almost scarily so: but he couldn't deny Skywalker traits, particularly her knack for fixing thing and love for flying. Luke on the other hand was as much a Skywalker as he was Amidala: his quiet, but regal stature and good personality judgment screamed of Padme, but outer looks and flying capabilities were so Anakin that it pained him. All in all, they made a formidable team, and he pitied whoever stood in their way.

"May the Force be with you, my dears", once-famed Negotiator whispered as the _Falcon_ lifted off into the sky and disappeared, carrying their passengers into a whole new set of adventures.

.

.

.

**_On board _Millennium Falcon**

"All right kids strap in, we're soon going to jump to hyperspace", Han announced. "Where to, milady?" he asked Prophetess sarcastically.

"To Bothawui first", she said ignoring the jab. "We need to pick some Intel." Han swiveled in his pilot's chair.

"Death Star, huh?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"That and some info about Luke's mom", she said nonchalantly. "Well, will we go or not?"

"Okay, okay, we're going!" And with a sudden lurch, small Corellian YT-1300 freighter jumped in the hyperspace.

.

**_Few hours later_**

"Here we are", Han announced. "Bothawui. The center of galactic grapevines and spy networks."

"Indeed", Luke agreed entering the cockpit, rubbing his left forearm. Krystal was truly a slave driver when it came to lightsaber techniques. Thankfully, she found more-or-less compatible form for him, Djem So, very quickly, but she still insisted on using Soresu for blocking blaster bolts from seeker droid. "Krys is really hell bent on me learning all lightsaber forms." Han snorted.

"Kid, I still say that blasters are better." Noiselessly, said girl entered the cockpit.

"Yeah, but can blasters block the incoming bolts?" Han shut up. "Nice to know we agree on that matter. Have we arrived?" Chewie harrowed in confirmation. "Thanks Chewie. Get us down, and check for everything Solo", Krystal warned. "I don't want hyperdrive malfunctioning on us in the middle of nowhere."

"Aye, aye", Han snarked easily touching down. "Off you go." Luke and Krystal exited, leaving their colleagues and friends to repair and check on their ship while they went to the designed rendezvous point.

Krystal quickly pulled two Tatooinians through the port control and rented a speeder, giving Luke the yoke.

"I could use some excitement", was her explanation. Luke grinned; when his aunt asked for exciting ride, only one rule applied: _don't get caught_. He did exactly that: gunning the ignition he sped off.

After ten minutes of gut-wrenching twists and turns, skillful maneuvers and heady speeds Skywalkers found themselves on the rendezvous point. Koth Melan waited for them, small scowl on his face in total contrast with mirth dancing in his eyes.

"You really had to alert everyone in this city of your arrival?" he shouted as two leaders of _Shadow Flight _exited. Luke wanted to run over, but ever-cautious Krystal swept their speeder and found a small tracker latched to its underbelly. Ice flew through her veins, and alarms went off in her head: someone knew they were here.

"Master Melan", girl said urgently, "can you give us this information very quickly? Someone put a tracker on our speeder, and if they figure who we are..." No more words were needed. Luke ran over, snatching the chip and datapad from Bothan's hands and bolted inside the speeder. Suddenly, both of them froze in place.

"Vader", Krystal whispered. "Oh kriff", Luke swore. "Now we'll be going through the Imperial blockade!" As he spoke that, silhouette of _Millennium Falcon_ fell on them, and Luke's comlink crackled into life.

"_Light, this is Falcon I. Hop on, Imps are hot on our tails, and by the looks of things it's Vader himself!_" Luke dazedly responded.

"Copy, Falcon I, you're right over us. Lower down and we'll blast out of here before you can say 'Corellia'." Chuckle could be heard from the comm.

"_That's exactly what I'm worried about. Falcon I out._" Ramp opened a few meters above the trouble seeking duo, and they Force-jumped there.

Han was cursing with fluidity, giving Chewbacca orders when Luke and Krystal entered cockpit.

"Kiddos, if you continue to do stuff like this, I'm out of this", he said distractedly as he listened to his copilot's report about systems.

"Then who will protect you against Jabba?" Krystal asked evenly. "You know that we and Hutts are currently on standstill. If even one of our operatives switches sides, they'll be unmerciful." Chewie howled lightly, alerting them on incoming transmission.

"They're hailing us?" Luke asked incredulously. "Since when they bother with that?" Krystal frowned and answered.

"_This is ISD _Devastator", sounded from the control panel. "_Unidentified shuttle, please identify._" Han jerkily nodded.

"This is freighter _Millennium Falcon_", Krystal calmly replied, "requesting the permission for jump into hyperspace." A pause on the line gave jitters to all of them.

"Millennium Falcon_, before you leave come aboard for routine check._"

"Of course, _Devastator_", Krystal said. "_Millennium Falcon_ out." She shut off the comm.

"Are you crazy?" Luke yelped, Chewie yowling softly in agreement.

"Hey, if we appear to cooperate with Imps, they won't be suspicious later", she reasoned. Han whistled.

"Damn you, Prophetess, you're good." She grinned tightly.

"I learned from the best."

.

Daine Jir stood in the hangar bay of _Devastator_ with scanning crew and small boarding party, expecting the shuttle. He wasn't exactly pleased with this, but Lord Vader indicated that some operatives of infamous _Shadow Flight_ are currently on Bothawui, ergo they needed to check every leaving ship. He watched as heavily modified YT-1300 freighter touched down and opened the ramp. First to exit were a scruffy-looking Corellian and a Wookie, both sporting weapons: former a blaster, latter bowcaster. In their wake, a girl and a boy walked down: both dressed in garbs typical for desert planets like Tatooine.

"Your names", he demanded. Corellian smirked cockily.

"I'm Han Solo, and my copilot Chewbacca. The pretty girl's my aunt Krystal, and Luke Antilles's her best friend." Daine looked more closely: girl did look a lot like the pilot, but something was nagging him about the story.

"Where are you from?" he asked the two passengers. The girl, Krystal, answered, and he recognized her as the person who talked with the communication center.

"This moron of my nephew is from Corellia", Jir snorted and Solo shot her a betrayed look, "and me and my friend Luke are from Tatooine, but we were born on Corellia. Chewie's from Kashyyyk, obviously." He nodded and sent scanning crew on board. After five minutes they returned.

"Nothing on board, sir", the head announced.

"You are clear to go, milady", Dain said with a smile.

"Thank you, Commander", Krystal dipped her head in gratitude and swiftly departed, climbing up the ramp with the rest of her party. _Millennium Falcon _rose with soft hum and exited the hangar bay, just in time to see Darth Vader entering it.

"Hold that ship!" he thundered as it moved away.

"But sir, they already escaped our tractor beams", Commander argued. "Besides, passengers were just children, no more than sixteen standard years old." Vader paused.

"How old were they?" Daine shifted uneasily.

"Girl was about sixteen and boy around thirteen or fourteen." In that moment, ship jumped into the hyperspace. Vader trailed the movement, then abruptly turned and left.

.

.

.

**_On board _Millennium Falcon_ in hyperspace_**

"Whoa!" Luke slumped into the booth. "This was way too close for my liking." Krystal joined him, exhausted.

"Agreed", she said plopping down, "but we'll need every ounce of credibility with Navy, particularly with Vader's squadron." Chewie entered then, growling.

"You did it? Thanks, Chewie, you're brilliant", Krystal smiled lightly.

"Where're we going?" Luke wanted to know.

"We're going to Naboo, Light", she replied softly, pulling datapad out of her pocket. "According to DNA analysis, your birth mother was Padmé Naberrie Amidala, former Queen and late Senator of that planet." Luke leaned forward.

"I assume you already pulled the data for me to see?" She nodded humming.

"Yep. She was one of the key figures in Loyalist Faction in the Old Republic, from which Rebel Alliance was born. Additionally, she was very pro-democratic, and was often seen arguing with then the Supreme Chancellor, now Emperor Palpatine during the Clone Wars. Ironically, she was reported dead with her child of unknown father who was rumored to be a Jedi, and apparently the proof that it hadn't happened that way sits right in front of me." Luke smiled wryly.

"Apparently. Do I have any relatives still alive there?" Another nod.

"Yes, Naberrie family still lives just outside the main city of Theed. Their youngest offspring, your mother's niece Pooja is currently the Senator in Imperial Senate." Luke smiled.

"So you're gonna meet your in-laws." Krystal groaned.

"Farmboy!" she whined. "Please, I could've done without the reminder of our messed-up family!" Luke snickered, pleased that he finally managed to one-up his aunt. "Besides, we'll not be visiting them. Imagine the chaos." He nodded, not at all deterred; the time for such things will come soon.

.

.

.

"We're here, ma'am", Han shouted as he reverted into realspace.

"Already?" Krystal yelled back. Chewbacca howled in agreement with her.

"Yeah, so better get up here and tell me where to land!"

"Main spaceport near the capital city of Theed!" could be heard from depths of ship. "Solo, I'm going to kill you if the hyperdrive malfunctions again! I know you hadn't completed repairs."

"Well, how should I, given that Imps were chasing us?" he shouted. "Anyway, we'll be down in about fifteen minutes, so you leave my ship alone!"

"I'll leave it alone when you properly repair it!" Suddenly Luke and Chewie bursted into the cockpit, followed by very irritated Krystal. "Honestly, Solo…" she trailed off. "Wow, this place's beautiful!"

"So much water", Luke agreed dreamily. Even his aunt was astonished: she was on Corellia and Ord Mantell, but nothing could compare with beauty and serenity that Naboo excluded.

"I have to agree with ya", Han said reverently. "I see now why they call it the jewel of Mid Rim Worlds." Chewie added his soft growl. _It sure earned its name_.

They descended through the atmosphere with ease, and landed without the fuss in spaceport. Nabooians were very friendly, and talking with them was very easy. Han grumbled a little about that until Krys 'casually' reminded him that Nabooian women had the reputation of one of most beautiful in the galaxy. After that he predictably shut up.

"Excuse me, may we rent a speeder here?" Luke asked politely the old man near the sign that proclaimed renting of speeders.

"Why yes, mister", old man said delightedly. "Are you in search for some particular spot?"

"Yes", Luke confirmed, "we would like to see Senator Amidala's grave." Man's face shifted from happiness to grief.

"Ah yes", he murmured. "Our beloved Queen and Senator. Just…" he choked slightly, "just go to main square and head east. Her tomb is impossible to miss." Luke nodded.

"Thank you, and sorry for causing you grief." Man shook his head.

"Not your fault, young man. Now, off you go." Krystal silently climbed in, and Luke sped off taking care of speed limits.

"They really loved her", Luke whispered as he neatly turned left.

"I know", Krystal said in same tone. "Don't worry, she would've been proud of you, I just know." Luke knew better than to argue with his ginger-brown haired companion. He long before accepted that she just _knew_ stuff, and he wasn't about to question her.

"Here we are", she said solemnly. "Queen Amidala's grave." It was easy to spot it: it was filled with flowers and candles, symbol of love her people held for her.

"I haven't brought anything", Luke murmured.

"It doesn't matter", Krystal reassured him. "You brought your heart: that's the only thing that really matters here." They approached it with awe and sorrow: late Senator was so young when she died, not even 28.

"Mom", Luke began, haltingly, "I...um, hi. I miss you Mom, I miss you so much. I never met you, but somehow, you still live here, in my heart." He bowed his head. "I wish I could've met you." Krystal took over.

"Padmé, I... I wish I could've met you. My father, Obi-Wan, spoke greatly of you and your love for my half brother Anakin. Padmé, beautiful Padmé... rest in peace. May you never see what horrors befell your planet and galaxy you lived in, where your child lives."

Together two of them backed off, their hearts heavy with unshed tears.

"Goodbye Mom/Padmé", they said in tandem.

When they climbed back on _Falcon_, transmission waited for them.

"_Recognition code: 6542_", mechanical voice sounded.

"Activation code: 1802", Krystal responded, and small holo of her father appeared.

"_Hello, my darling. How are you?_"


End file.
